


Straight to My Head

by lillypillylies



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypillylies/pseuds/lillypillylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongkook didn't believe that Jihyo could read minds. Because if she could...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during episode 209 (the one with Taemin, Soyu, Kai, Sehun, and the first-gen idols as guests). It's also the episode where Jihyo bit Jongkook during mud wrestling, and won all four times at the game where they had to guess the number of stones people were holding in their hands. Anyway, the episode inspired me to write this!

"I swear, Hyung, she takes one look at you and knows what's in your mind," Donghoon said on their way out of the swimming pool area.

Jongkook knew he was exaggerating for the sake of the cameras which were still following them as the three teams made their way out to the parking lot. He stole a look over at Jihyo, walking with her team-mates, Kwangsoo and Ji Sukjin still rubbing her shoulders and making a big production of congratulating her on her win.

It had been impressive all right, Jihyo had managed an all-kill in the flying chair challenge, correctly guessing the number of stones each player was holding four times in a row, and sending member after member of the rival teams flying into the pool - himself included. He was still damp from his dunking, in fact.

"Jihyo's always been lucky," Jongkook said, watching Jihyo laugh at something Yoo Jaesuk said. 

"No, I'm telling you," Donghoon insisted, "it wasn't luck, she really knows what you're thinking just by looking at you. She's seriously scary."

Jongkook couldn't help smiling at that. Of course Jihyo was scary. He had the teeth marks on his left pectoral muscle to prove it - a souvenir of the earlier mud-wrestling match. 

But no, he didn't believe Jihyo could read minds. She was clever, and she had good luck at this sort of thing, but that was all.

"I have to go change," he told Donghoon then, and went to find the wardrobe manager to get a dry replacement outfit before they moved on to the next filming location. 

In the swim centre's changing room, away from the cameras, he took the chance to inspect his chest after taking off his wet shirt. The imprints of Jihyo's teeth had mostly faded - she hadn't bitten him hard enough to break skin, of course - but the skin was reddened and he thought it might even bruise a little.

He traced a finger over the mark and found himself smiling again. Maybe it was just the nature of variety, and their Running Man characters - the Tiger and the Ace - these things happened in the course of filming a show like this. But still, there was really no one else, no one else in the world, who would do something like that to him. 

Few people could beat him at wrestling, but no one but Song Jihyo would do it by sinking their teeth into his chest.

It was an odd thought, and it stayed with him as he finished changing and stepped back outside. His head full of Jihyo, he found himself naturally gravitating to her side as she stood in a relatively quiet spot by herself out of the way, drinking from a water bottle.

She paused with the bottle raised to her lips, to smile at him in greeting, before taking a drink.

He moved to lean against the wall beside her. "So how did you do it, four times in a row like that? Ah, Jihyo, you've got good luck."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she lowered the bottle. "You think so?"

"Donghoon thinks you read his mind."

Her forehead crinkled a little and she looked as if she was actually considering it. "Sometimes you just know. With some people it's easy, isn't it?"

He swallowed hard, and took the water bottle when she offered it to him, tipping his head back to pour some in his mouth.

"Haha oppa doesn't hide things very well," she said then, making him laugh.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and handed her back the water. "Yeah, of course," he said, agreeing with her automatically. 

But then he thought about it and wanted to contradict her - because the funny thing was, deception was one of Donghoon's hallmarks. He was usually better at such things. But Jihyo had seemed to know every time whether or not he had the stone in his hand.

Well, that didn't mean she had read his mind, of course. Jihyo was just having a good day. A lucky day. That was just like her, after all.

His hand started to move by itself, absently coming up and almost touching the place where she had bitten him. But he caught himself in time and pretended to adjust his shirt instead.

He knew if he told her he had a bruise from her teeth, she would feel terrible; he could just see her hands flying over her mouth, her wide eyes and her laughing apology. Jihyo was fearless and formidable, but the Ace had a soft heart and everyone knew it. So he didn't mention it.

There were a lot of things he didn't mention to Jihyo. 

Those things he tried not to even think about himself, most of the time, because, well, it was just better that way for everyone.

They stood quietly together for a minute, resting there against the wall, Jihyo still sipping water. He almost missed it when her gaze moved, just for a moment, eyes skimming over his chest, lingering at that one spot on the left, over his heart, and he wondered if she knew.

"It's time to go," she said, her eyes drifting away to where the cast and guests were starting to board the vehicles, her expression unchanging.

"Yeah," he said, and as one they headed over to join their teams, her shoulder brushing his as they walked.

No, he told himself as he settled in his seat in the back of the van, of course Jihyo couldn't read minds. 

Because if she could... If she knew the things that sometimes passed through his head, if she realised the thoughts he sometimes had about her?

He was in big trouble.


End file.
